1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device provided with transmissive regions for display with light of a backlight; and reflective regions for display with ambient light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among liquid crystal display devices, there are several types of liquid crystal display devices. A type of liquid crystal display device is provided with reflective regions for display with ambient light, and another type thereof is provided with transmissive regions for display with light of a backlight. In addition, still another type of liquid crystal display device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-264750, and this liquid crystal display device is provided with both of reflective regions and transmissive regions.
In this liquid crystal display device, it is necessary to make a thickness of a liquid crystal layer in the reflective region thinner than a thickness of the liquid crystal layer in the transmissive region in order to regulate the phase differences in light passing through the liquid crystal layer. For this purpose, steps made of a transparent material are formed on any one of an array substrate and a counter substrate. In recent years, the development of liquid crystal display devices have been progressing in order to reduce costs and to reduce a time for a manufacturing process.
However, in a case where the steps are not provided to a liquid crystal display device according to a conventional technology, the device has a problem that a display quality level in the reflective region is degraded even though a display quality level in the transmissive regions is maintained